A New Day for Hinata
by Kakashi's Missing Icha Book
Summary: -ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE- a story my friend started before he died and i am now finishing it for him what will happen when Naruto returns from his trip with ero-sennin and finds that chaos has manifested itself in in konoha and Hinata cracks, R
1. Naruto's 'wonderful' day

Ch 1 Naruto's wonderful day

An: ok this is my first story and if it sucks I apologize but as long as someone reviews I will add another chapter but if not I will not post another chapter , so without further ado heres chapter 1

new an: ok basically im boycotting the story until i get more reviews (arount 15 or so at min) so if you acutally want to see the story go forward and see the actual plot whic i think is pretty cool my self REVIEW!!!!

disclaimer: i do not own naruto but i do own a ninja mannequin made of cheese! really his name is george

'Today is just not my day' thought Naruto

It wasn't even noon and so far today he had been hassled by Ero-sennin, laughed at Neji, been sent on assignment, punched through a window by Tsunade, lectured by Lee and Guy, cryed with Choji over Ichiraku Ramen being closed today, pushed'(he really fell) off the Hokage Monument, fell into the woman's onsen, goten beat up with Ero-sennin when he got him caught, escaped and ran for his life, hassled by Ino, tried to get Shikamaru to do something, tried to trail Kakashi, goten lost in the woods, ran into Kiba(literally), went home and passed out and woke up to find himself hanging like a giant booger from the 2nd Hokages nose.

"How am I gonna get myself out of this" he said feeling queasy " oh n…." he barfed and the nasty liquid landed on Tsunade who for the first time in a while escaped Shuzzune and now was slacking on the roof of her house

"NARUTO !!" she yelled at the top of her lungs followed by a war cry

'oh crap!!' he thought when he saw the now fowl smelling Hokage start climbing towards him.

"when I get my hands on you, your DEAD!!" Naruto was frantically trying to undo the knot on his ankle

"Got it" he said just then Tsunade grabbed him "and I got you!" she said and then everything went black....

--Sometime later (Konoha hospital) --

"How did you get up there in the first place?" Sakura asked while bandaging up Naruto

"I don't know I woke up and saw I was hanging upside down" Naruto sighed

"wow you where lucky you fell when you did, last time someone got her that mad, Hokage-sama put him in the intensive care unit for 6 months" Sakura laughed "I think it helped when she passed out when I landed on top of her and I bet she was still pissed off when she woke up." Laughed Naruto

"thank kami that you where on the other side of the hospital when she woke up"

"yea..."

"Ok, you're good just try not to let her get you, and try to stay off your leg as much as possible ok?"

"yea, yea thanks sakura-chan" Naruto said as he got up and left.

--Even Later (Naruto's house) --

'knock knock' came loudly from the door.

"come in, it's unlocked!" Naruto yelled as he was reading a scroll Ero-sennin had given him to read.

"Hello Naruto" came an evil laugh

"ahhhh Oba-chan I swear it was an accident!!"

then he woke up......

"Oh whew it was just a dream" Naruto said relieved

'knock knock'

Naruto got up quietly and grabbed a frying pan "who is it?" Naruto said carefully

"It's Shuzune"

"is it just you Obaa-chan isn't there with you?"

"No, Naruto, Tsunade-sama isn't here.." called Shuzune from the hall in a tone like really are you that pathatic? but then she remembered it was Tsunade they were talking about and changed her mind

"ok you can come in"

"ok right to business, since you broke your leg Tsunade-sama has decided to take you off active duty…."

"WHAT!!" Naruto yelled before she could finish "Cant I at least go on missions?"

"No, Naruto, that's what Off Duty means"

"awwww"

"don't worry its only till your leg heals"

"but that'll be like forever"

"well think, if your off duty you wont have to see Tsunade everyday"

a/n: ok I know this chapter is short but I promise the next chapter is longer seriously I already have it written, and the first part takes place at about 11:30 am and the 2nd part takes place at about 1:30pm and the 3rd part takes place at about 6:00pm it makes more sense that way...


	2. Hinata's day

Ch 2 Hinata's Day

An: ok first off thanks for the reviews and I will keep writing for now and also this was the original first chapter and Hinata is somewhat strange (you'll see, does it bother anyone if Hinata is perverted, just slightly, cause it will be funnyer that way but if you dont say so now or forever hold your peace) and I will explain why Naruto laughed at Neji, ok on with the story!!

disclaimer: i do not own naruto, but i do own a pair of used gym shorts!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA but i lost my socks......

'RING! RING! RING!' Hinata groaned and punched the alarm clock out the window where it landed nicely on Neji's head

"OW! DAMN IT HINATA-SAMA IF ITS NOT ONE THING IT'S ANOTHER OTHER" Screamed Neji "CAN I GO AT LEAST ONE MORNING WITHOUT GETTING HIT ON THE HEAD!!"

"S-sorry Neji-nee-chan"

"DAMN IT, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HANABI IM GONNA RINGHER NECK!" about a week ago at Hanabi's 11th birthday party, Hanabi and some friends had glued a chair to the ground and then glued Neji to it. Haishi tried to scold them but he kept laughing so they got away with it

Just then a few Hyuuga members walked by and started laughing "ITS NOT THAT DAMN FUNNY, IVE BEEN HERE FOR OVER A WEEK!" and to add injury to insult hanabi walked by

"Oh Neji-nee-chan don't worry it'll wear off in a couple days"

"Hanabi-sama when I…hey get back here I'm not done ranting yet"

Hanabi turned around "well I have to go and eat breakfast"

Hinata enjoyed this comical scene before going to take a shower, and getting dressed.

"Hmm….what to eat?" she sung to herself "I know I'll have some ramen!" so she grabbed some money and went off to Ichiraku Ramen I wonder if Naruto-kun will be there today?' she thought cheerfully to herself. But when she got there she did see Naruto but she saw him weeping with Choji over Ichiraku Ramen being closed for the day( note: I am not sure why though, if I get a good reason I will put it in the chapter, so reviewers give me some reasons! Sorry back to the story) which she laughed at 'Naruto-kun is so cute when he's goofing off with friends'

"oh that reminds me!" she whispered as not to give herself away. "Tenten asked me if I'd come over today"

--At Tenten's house--

At that moment someone else remembered that Hinata was coming over today also!

"Oh crap! Lee we got to go now"

"why?"

"Cause, Hinata's coming over soon and she can see if we really are here!"

And at that moment the one person they didn't want to see knocked on the window. "Hey Tenten and….LEE? What are you doing here?" "Um……hi Kiba (ha bet you didn't see that coming!!)"

"Let me take care of this, Tenten-chan" 'POW' lee slugged Kiba and sent him flying far into the woods.

'Knock knock knock' came from the front door

"oh crap!" said Tenten as she flew to the front door "hi Hinata, ummm I'm going to the smithy in a little bit so do you think you can come over tomorrow?"

"Ummm…….sure I guess, but…"

"Thanks Hinata you're the best" she said as she slammed the front door in Hinata's face

'ok that was the weirdest thing Tenten's ever done I wonder whats got her so worked up and why where her pants on backwards?' she thought in a daze while walking away

"oh great what am I suppose to do now?, I know I can go to Sakura's she doesn't have to work at the hospital till later."

--Sakura's house--

Sakura had been staring at the ceiling for about an hour "sigh oh kami I'm sooo board." She said as she threw a pillow in the air and a knock came from the window

"who's there?" she asked as the pillow came down on her head. "Oof! Oh Hinata it's you? What's up?"

"not that pillow" she said with a short laugh "what are you doing Sakura?"

"absoluty nothing!! I've got 2 hours til my shift at the hospital"

"well do you want some company?"

"yes"

--sometime later (way more than 2 hours)--

"Sakura!!"

"yea mom?"

"your needed at the hospital something happened with Hokage-sama and Shuzuni-san needs you"

"ok mom, sorry Hinata but I need to go"

" its ok Sakura I should be going now also"

as Hinata left it hit her "what am i going to do now?"

A/n: ok so im sorry but my sport team has been taking up all my time and ive been swamped and I failed English and zombies attacked and I invented explosive cheese (finally) so ive been pretty busy and I haven't had any time to write and then I misplaced the manuscript but…. Anyway the next chapter the plot hopefully will start to form and there is a 2 week time skip cause I honestly forgot why I broke Naruto's leg. So until next time and please review and give me ideas (I might use them or at least save the idea for another ch/ story)


	3. Naruto's nightmare, a ramen shortage?

Ch 3 Naruto's nightmare a ramen shortage?!?

disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or the characters from the series but i do own all the randomness that comes out of my head!

a/n: heres chapter 3 i was in a rush to get my back work in cause its the end if the 1st quarter of the school year (and thanks Rose Tiger i will keep writing, so help me and tell others about it and again ty!) and in this story Naruto can talk with the fox, hope no ones against that... also this chapter starts at night. and im sorry i forgot that the plot was supost to start here but it didnt.......so.....and the actual chapter title reference is at the end of the chapter

ch 3 Naruto's nightmare, a ramen shortage?!?

"gwaaaaaa!"

'thud'

"DAMN IT IF THEY CAN REATTACH LIMBS FILL IN HOLES IN YOUR CHEST AND…and… other things WHY can't they fix my leg!!" Naruto groaned aloud still stuck in his apartment

"because bone repells chakra" Sakura said from the window

"oh!, hi Sakura-chan, when did you get here?"

"just now"

"wait a minute, if bone repells chakra then how did that guy that bushy-brow and Garra fought when Sauske was kidnapped use bones?"

"his kekki-genkai changed his bones to be affected by his chakra"

"oh"

"anyway i came to tell you that your cast is scheduled to come off tomorrow which is amazing, but its cause of that...that..."

"i know......"

"so... you should be back on duty by next week"

"all right Sakura thanks..."

"um... yea see ya!"

'_damn it fox! why can't you do something awesome to fix my leg faster' _

_'__your little girlfriend there just told you and besides all you got is a day left SO DEAL WITH IT! YOU NITWIT!!'_

"gee, someones awefully plesent today"

_'i heard that!' _

_'wtf! can i have no peace, he hears everything i hear, hears everything i think and say' _

_'Thats right, bwahahahahahahaha im gonna drive you crazy im like that orange thing in that comic you read' (hes talking about poppa rocks in bo-bobo bo bobo-bo) 'yes but your not a underwear theif' _

_'...' _

_'wait? are you?!' _

_'...zzzzz...' _

_'GOD DAMN IT! HE FRICKING FELL ASLEEP!'_

--a great deal later at the Hyuuga mansion--

_'oh crap'_ thought Neji _'there's Hinata-sama's alarm clock she's gonna wake soon'_ "and here it comes" he muttered to himself and so still thinking he was bound leaned to the side real fast...and the chair fell over

"oof" he was still stuck to the chair but at least the chair was mobile and then another object flew out of Hinata's window and bounced up over the chair and landed nicely on Neji's head

_'grrrrrrrrrrrrr! damn it someone better come and help me soon or else im gonna... oh, wait a minute why is Hinata-sama's alarm going off so early, it isn't even daybreak yet and she dosent have a mission today.'_

--in Hinata's room--

'_(yawn) i knew i set that too early...'_ thought Hinata still sleepy _'oh well back to sleep...' (just think how mad Neji would be if he found out)_

--elsewhere--

_'whew, i gotta learn to leave the bar earlier'_ thought Kakashi to himself now regretting ever haveing gone "why...Why...WHY!!, did i let Guy talk me into a eating contest"

"because you were drunk! and you listen to almost everything i say when you are drunk" said Guy out of nowhere

"HOLY CRAP A TALKING CHAIR!!AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kakashi screamed and ran off

"and aparently still are... i better go help him so he dosen't run into something again"

'**THUD**'

"too late..." Guy said as he walked over and helped his very drunk rival home

--the morning (Naruto's house)--  
"ahhh, all showered and dressed so that means its time to eat! YES!!" said Naruto slowly getting louder until he yelled the last word. "ok! what kind of ramen for today??...NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! IT CAN'T BE IM...IM...IM OUT OF RAMEN!!" as he closed the door to the cupboard he saw the note he had written to himself the day before

'--need more ramen, go to store and buy more--'

"oh yea i forgot heheh"

--the store--  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Naruto screamed in a very girly voice "there out of ramen too! (sob) (sob) I've been to almost every store in the village!" "hey Naruto what's u...there out of ramen here tooo!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Chouji said then fainted

"damn it you two will you stop over reacting its just food..." Ino said

"ITS NOT JUST FOOD ITS OUR LIVES!!" Naruto and Chouji both screamed

"sigh...ok, now get a grip! Ichiraku ramen just opened so you can eat there..." a voice said unexpectedly

"Shikamaru when did you get here?" Ino asked "right in time to get yelled at by these two?"

"no i was already down the isle when Chouji fainted ....yawn..."

"oh... hey where did thoes two get to?"

" *sigh* they already left for Ichiraku we might as well catch up with them...."

-------at Ichiraku----  
"whats that in the distance Ayume?" the shop owner asked as he saw something in the distance

"i think its Naruto and Chouji you better get some noodles ready"

Naruto and Chouji were acting overly dramatic there was a Cheesy sun set like with Lee and Guy, Chouji was about to pass out from lack of food and Naruto was dragging him saying

"Chouji, don't leave me...were almost there."

"Naruto i don't think im gonna make it....."

"were almost there just 4..3...2....1 step away" finished Naruto pretending to almost not make it and pass out with Chouji

"will you two grow up, kami i feel like Shikamaru" complained Ino

"yes, but i dont get bitchey once a month or in your case twice a day" this got Ino mad and she stormed away but not before pounding Shikamaru over the head

"thanks, Shikamaru" Naruto said before turning "all right old man the usual for me"

"and i'll get the same"

"i'll have 1 bowl of beef...."

"all right coming up"

"so Shikamaru, you know the current events do you know what hapened to all the instant ramen?"

"its not just the ramen its all the instant foods, aparently some really paranoid lord in the land of waves thinks that someone is trying to assassinate him so he came here and bought all the instant food to take into hiding with him so no one could poison him"

"oh, i guess that kinda makes sense"

"here you go" Ayume set down the bowls

"oh, i heard about that earlyer today, but don't worry since the food here is hand made you don't have to worry"

"whew i was getting worried" Naruto said with a mouth full of ramen, then all of a sudden it hit him so hard that if it were solid he would be missing a chunk of his head "WAIT A MINUTE!!!!" he yelled spraying ramen everywere "if all the instant ramen is gone what am i going to eat?"

"you could try eating real food" Shikamaru said

"ramen is as real as food gets!" Naruto almost yelled with a mouth full of ramen

"don't worry, Naruto i have some extra instant food at my house you can have and believe me its the good stuff" Chouji said to Naruto as he patted him on the back

"really"

"yeah!"

"all right" Naruto said inhaling the last 4 bowls he had so fast is even impressed Chouji

"lets go!!" Chouji said as he and Naruto disapeared in a cloud of dust

"they really need girlfriends if they act like that about food" said Ayume

"yea really"

A/N ALL RIGHT I SURRENDER, TAKE THE BACO oh, wait wrong dialog card *card ruffeling* here it is! I kinda forgot to add the plot beginning in this chapter, but at least you got a extra fun chapter! whoo hoo im soo happy (my fav author awesomoisawesome read what i got so far and he liked it) so im gonna finish the next chapter faster engage .1% addition to writing speed woo hoo so um....im runnung out of dialog so um...

next chapter! Run, Hide, Sakura's Insanity!!!

IMFON:oh and i need some more reviews cause i only have 4 reviews and even if i count awesomo's as 2 i still only have enough for 5 chapters so review or else!!

my friend who walks in and steals the keyboard: youll add another cause your a bum and you dont have anything better to do..

IMFON: yes i do

my friend: ok what?

IMFON: UM......give me a minute...................

my friend: youll have to look at the begining of the next chapter to find out the outcome of this argument

IMFON: wait, wait i have one

my friend: too late......

IMFON: damn.....


	4. what happened

to thoes who read this story:

i am sad to inform you that the original author of this story is infact dead.

so since i (Kakashi's Missing Icha Book) was a close friend and writing partner to Steve(aka. I Make Fun of Neji) i am now using his account, but since Steve was determined to write this story on his own i am almost as clue less to what was going on in the story, if anyone wants to pick up the story, plz tell me (any way you want to) and i will give you what small info on the plot that i have, but unless i somehow find Steve's notes i will not be finishing this story

and for thoes wondering why i wrote this, it is simply that i hate it when an author simply drops off the face of the planet, and i thought that thoes who read this story would want to know what happened

-sadly, Kakashi's Missing Icha Book


End file.
